


A Celebration

by ShutUpAnna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Thasmin, F/F, in this house we love found families, nothin but fluff here, thirteen has questionable table manners but we love her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAnna/pseuds/ShutUpAnna
Summary: On the anniversary of their meeting on a train in Sheffield, the Fam decides to throw a party.





	A Celebration

On a quiet night in the TARDIS, the Doctor stood crouched over the console. The only sounds came from the buzz of her sonic and her own quiet muttering to herself. Well, that and the periodic humming of the TARDIS, which she had been pointedly ignoring for the last five minutes. As the humming grew increasingly louder and more insistent, the Doctor sighed and fixed her gaze on the central column.

“Okay, you have my attention. What is it?” The TARDIS hummed loudly again and the Doctor threw her hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright, I’ll go! No need to yell.”

She fixed her hair and pocketed her sonic as she made her way out of the console room and toward the library. The TARDIS had prompted her to go there, conveniently giving no explanation as to why. Maybe the pool appeared in there again, the Doctor mused. She’d be sure to give the old girl plenty of grief about that later. The TARDIS hummed indignantly in response.

“I know it was an accident, but it took ages to get those books dry again so I will keep going on about it thank you very much,” the Doctor chuckled to herself as she rounded a corner and came to a stop at a pair of large, ornately carved wooden doors. The library was one of her favorite rooms in the TARDIS and she never got tired of seeing those doors. As she reached out to push them open, she paused, hearing voices coming from the other side. She smiled as she recognized them: Yaz’s giggle, Ryan’s indignant scoff, and Graham’s chuckle. Curiosity growing, she pushed the doors open and made her way into the expansive space.

As she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of Ryan dusting what looked like glitter off his shirt and Yaz covering her mouth, attempting to suppress another giggle. Graham was the first to notice the Doctor’s presence and cleared his throat to alert the other two.

“Alright, Doc?” He greeted her as Yaz smiled warmly and Ryan gave a small wave.

“Hey Fam… what’s going on?” the Doctor asked cautiously as she took in the scene in front of her. Her three companions were each sporting sparkly blue party hats and standing around a table with balloons and a small cake. She searched her brain for an explanation, wondering if she had forgotten something. “Oh! Is it someone’s birthday? I love birthdays!”

“Yeah,” Ryan grinned, “it’s yours!”

The Doctor tilted her head in confusion. It wasn’t her birthday, was it? When was her birthday, anyway? She had stopped keeping track years ago. Besides, time travel tended to make things like birthdays and anniversaries a little… complicated.

“Well, sort of,” Yaz chimed in. “By our estimation, it’s been exactly one earth year since you quite literally fell into our lives.” (the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh at that. She had certainly made an entrance.) Yaz smiled and continued, “so we wanted to do something to celebrate. We’re all so grateful to be here with you and to have you in our lives. We know that you regenerated right before we met, so we wanted to commemorate the day you, our Doctor, were born.”

Yaz stepped forward and placed a quick peck on the Doctor’s cheek before handing her a party hat of her own. The Doctor felt her cheeks warm as Yaz led her over to the table to join the other two. She beamed when she saw the decoration on the cake. Under a rainbow of frosting were the words “HAPPY REGENERATION DAY!” written in surprisingly neat lettering.

“Hope you like it, Doc,” Graham gestured toward the cake. “Decorating ain’t exactly my forte but I do alright with the baking if I do say so myself.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” The Doctor felt her eyes welling up. She quickly blinked the tears away and took a deep breath.

“Well that’s a first,” Ryan snickered.

“Oi!” She mock-pouted as she looked back down at the cake. She reached out and swiped a finger into the frosting, ignoring Graham’s protest. Popping the finger into her mouth, she savored the sugary sweetness. “Very nice, Graham!” She smiled at him before reaching back toward the cake. Her second attempt was thwarted by Graham clearing his throat and handing her a small plate and fork. She smiled innocently and patiently waited for Ryan to cut everyone a slice. 

Satisfied that everyone had been served, Yaz held up her fork in a sort of mock-toast. “To the Doctor,” she said, locking eyes with her and smiling. The Doctor never tired of seeing that smile.

“To the Doctor,” Graham and Ryan repeated, raising their forks in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later, after the cake had been thoroughly demolished and the boys had gone off to bed, the Doctor made her way over toward the grand fireplace in the middle of the library. She found Yaz seated on the couch and absent-mindedly fiddling with the string of her party hat in her lap. Her gaze was fixed on the crackling fire and she seemed to be lost in thought. The Doctor took a moment to adjust the two hats on her head (she had managed to talk Graham out of his) before plopping down next to her. Yaz looked up and smiled at the Doctor, scooting closer to her so there was no empty space between them.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The Doctor nudged her gently. “Well, maybe not one of your pennies, specifically, but I’m sure the exchange rate will be similar.”

Yaz chuckled. “I was just thinking how grateful I am that you let us travel with you when we asked. I can’t imagine going back to resolving parking disputes after everything I’ve seen and done. I don’t think I could ever go back to my life before you.”

The Doctor smiled and placed a soft kiss to Yaz’s hair before resting her head on top of hers. She waited a beat, taking in the scent of Yaz’s shampoo, before speaking softly. “In all my time traveling around the universe, do you want to know one of the most important things I’ve learned?”

“What’s that, Doctor?”

“When someone as special as Yasmin Khan comes along, you keep them close for as long as you can.”

Yaz placed her hand on top of the Doctor’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. The Doctor returned the gesture and turned her hand so she could link their fingers together. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, content to savor the rare moment of quiet. The next day would bring new adventures and new dangers, but for now there was just one human, one time lord, and three hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that Graham took up baking after he retired and he and Grace used to watch Great British Bake Off together.  
> I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
